


Stay with me

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is going to a high school and he has a crush on Josh who is a football player. Some of the teammates disagree with this pairing... (trying not to spoil it lol) this may also have to reference some other fanfiction btw comment if you recognize any ;)Please be careful and read the tags carefully. Stay safe! <3 ||-//





	1. Chapter 1

One spring afternoon Tyler anxiously walked down the halls of his now almost empty school. Josh is going to hate me for this. Tyler thought in his mind. Josh and Tyler have been friends for many years, and Tyler was afraid to mess it up by one silly confession. Tyler felt his phone buzz in his phone pocket. 

Josh: We're still meeting on the football field right?

Tyler: Yep I'm almost there

Tyler smiled and slid his phone back into his pocket. Just when Tyler opened the door to go outside, "Hey loser where are you going?" He heard one of the jocks laugh. "I'm going to meet someone," Tyler said trying to stay calm. "We all know what's going on cut the crap." The tall one hissed. Tyler felt himself being left up by his shirt. "We can't have a little faggot like you ruining the best player on our team." The skinny one said in a dangerously low voice. Tyler almost blacked out when they threw him against the lockers. He knew he was outnumbered, he couldn't do anything about it. Tyler curled up in a ball when all three of them got on top of him and started to punch and kick him repeatedly. Tyler attempted to cry out for help but nothing came out. "I got an even better idea." The tallest one said pulling out a pocket knife. The other 2 pinned Tyler against the lockers while the other cut deep marks into his chest. Tyler felt his tears sting his fresh wound. They threw him against the lockers one more time than left him laying there. Once again Tyler tried to scream out for help but only a whimper came out. Tyler weakly pulled out his now cracked phone.

Tyler: Josh something happened I need your help, please it's urgent.

Josh: Ty, what happened?! are you ok, where are you?

Tyler: I have to explain later, I'm in the hallway before you exit to go to the field. 

Josh: okay i'm coming 

Tyler put his phone back and curled back into a ball. He heard the door right next to him fly open. "oh my god Tyler what happened?" Josh knelt next to Tyler examining his wounds. "I was coming to met you, and 3 of your teammates attacked me," Tyler said on the verge of crying. " Shh... it's going to be ok, do you want to go to the hospital?" Josh picked Tyler up walking fast to his truck. Tyler nodded no. "What about to my house?" Josh said laying Tyler down in the back row. Tyler thought about it for a moment. "if it's fine with you and your parents." Tyler replied. "It's totally fine my parents aren't home for the week anyway." Josh sped down the road.

When they arrived at Josh's house Josh ushered Tyler to one of their bathrooms. Josh got a first aid kit and a towel. "is it fine if I take your shirt off?" Josh asked wetting the towel." Tyler nodded. Josh slowly took off Tyler's shirt. "oh my god!" Josh exclaimed in shock. He gently touched the words carved into Tyler's chest. Tyler winced. Josh repeatedly apologized while he washed the blood off. Josh gave Tyler an old band shirt and Advil to help ease some of the pain. "Is it fine if I tell my mom what's going on?" Tyler asked looking up. Josh nodded. While Tyler called his mom Josh cleaned up the mess he mad in his bathroom. Tyler came back into the room, Josh just now realized how exhausted he looked."You should rest, I'll get us some dinner. Does Taco Bell sound good?" Josh said sliding on his Vans. "Yes, also Josh thank you so much for everything." Tyler gave a weak smile. "No problem anytime." Josh smiled back before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh hurried and got the food, he didn't want to leave Tyler alone for a long time. When he got home, Josh heard Tyler playing the piano accompanied by his voice. Josh placed the Taco Bell on the counter and made his way into the entertainment room. _"It just hit me as I lay my head down no one around, in the dark cold night I hear a sound." Tyler started. "In my head repeat track of everything you've ever said. Must be something but it's nothing so I just go back to bed."_ Tyler paused writing something down in an open notebook. Tyler looked behind him after finishing as realized Josh was behind him. "Oh... sorry I didn't mean to..." Tyler said startled a little bit. "No, no, no it's fine you sound amazing. What song is that?" Josh asked sitting next to Tyler on the piano bench. "It's called taken by sleep." Tyler lightly tapped his fingers on the keys anxiously. "oh cool, can I look in your notebook?" Josh reached for Tyler's notebook. Tyler grabbed it before Josh could. "Sorry, some of the songs are really personal," Tyler said looking uncomfortable. "Oh sorry, away do you want to eat now?"Josh apologized Tyler nodded. They both finished their food and watched Tv until they both felt like passing out.

Tyler heard an alarm clock beside him. He got up forgetting where he was at for a second. In a guest bedroom at Josh's house, oh shoot I forgot to tell him Yesterday  
Tyler got ready for school, when he went into the kitchen Josh made them pancakes. They both hurried and ate and got on their bus with no time to spare. School was normal for Tyler up until lunch. Tyler and Josh were talking about music and then a kid snatched Tyler's notebook from the table. The kid stood up on one of the tables and read out Tyler's lyrics for everyone to hear. Tyler felt his face turn red as everyone laughed. Josh stood up, "That's not yours, you should give that back if I were you." Josh warned. " Or what are you going to stand up for your boyfriend?" the boy scoffed. Without hesitation, Josh ran to the run guy and knocked him to the ground. "Fine, you have one more chance now give it back or there will be severe consequences," Josh said. Tyler knew that he wasn't kidding. The guy threw it back to Josh and walked away not saying anything. "Thanks," Tyler said, strangely feeling uneasy about something. It was up until Tyler's last block when he was called into the guidance counselors office. He went in and saw Josh and the principle arguing about something. "I didn't do it," Josh said looking annoyed. The principal took Josh to a room next door. "Well straight to the point, did Josh beat Yesterday?" The counselor said flipping to another page in her notepad. Tyler shook his head feeling overwhelmed. "Are you sure? You can tell me he is in the other room." She said with a little sympathy in her voice. "No it was 3 other people on the football team, wait how did you even hear that I got beat up?" Tyler questioned. "Someone claimed they saw you got beat up." Tyler stayed quite shaking his head, trying to prevent the tears from coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoy!


End file.
